Cerebrate (Retribution)
|fgcolor= |race=Zerg |image= |imgsize= |gender= |birth= |death= |faction= Zerg Swarm :Zerg Crusaders |job=Cerebrate }} The Cerebrate was a leader of the Zerg Crusaders, working underneath Cerebrate Zargil of the Sennith Brood and directly ordering warriors in battle. Its task was to locate and secure the Argus Stone on the planet Aridas. It was advised by the cerebrate Zargil.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 1: "Cutting off the exits” (in English). 1999. Biography After the Argus Stone's capture by Terran Dominion scientist Jenson Archimedes, the cerebrate was tasked with retrieving the relic from Dominion hands. The first obstacle was his escort of twelve battlecruisers. The cerebrate attacked an Aridas Colonial Militia base, drawing the escort into the open, where they were destroyed.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 1: "Cutting off the exits” (in English). 1999. However, Archimedes escaped capture. Zargil stated that the best way to find the location of the scientist was through his comrades. The cerebrate assaulted a Dominion science facility and used a defiler to extract the information on Archimedes and the Argus Stone from the facility.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 2: "Ascension” (in English). 1999. However, the Zerg Crusaders were beginning to crumble elsewhere on the planet. A hive cluster had been destroyed by a joint protoss and terran attack, but the two forces attacked one another after the zerg threat had been removed. The cerebrate launched a counterattack with the remaining zerg in the area. Though the two factions united once again against the zerg, the zerg wiped both the Dominion and the Protoss Crusaders from the region.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 3: "Undercover” (in English). 1999. The cerebrate was then tasked with defending fringe hive clusters that had fallen under protoss aggression, due to the failures of a previous cerebrate. The cerebrate reorganized the hive and in spite of limited resources pushed through the protoss and a Terran Dominion counteroffensive against both the protoss and zerg.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 4: "Battlefield Aridas” (in English). 1999. Realigning their focus to be on capturing the Argus Stone, the cerebrate assaulted a Terran Dominion research base. The zerg destroyed the base's defenders and infested its command center, finally locating the facility in which the Argus Stone was being held.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 5: "Beginning of the End” (in English). 1999. Seeing the zerg as the greater threat, the protoss and terran forces on the planet allied to defend the facility's entrance. However, it was not enough to hold back the Zerg Crusaders, who destroyed both their forces and gained access to the facility.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 6: "Battle of Three Armies” (in English). 1999. The cerebrate launched the second assault on the base after the first one failed, reclaiming the defiler Thakras then overwhelming the ghost agents defending the stone. After clearing the base, the Zerg Crusaders had at long last obtained the Argus Stone.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 7: "Guardians of the Stone” (in English). 1999. The cerebrate sought to leave Aridas with the stone, and sent forces to infest a terran barge. Protoss and Terran Dominion forces attempted to block their exodus, but the zerg pushed their bases off of the barge, and escaped to the planet Char.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 8: "The Alliance” (in English). 1999. Both the Terran DominionStarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 9: "Terran Intrusion” (in English). 1999. and Protoss Crusaders attempted to launch assaults to stop the zerg from using the power of the Argus Stone, but both attacks failed.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 10: "Calm Before the Storm” (in English). 1999. The zerg channeled energy into a creature it called the Supreme Being, which resided in a chrysalis. The cerebrate defended the being as the protoss and terran forces united for one final offensive against the zerg, but this too was destroyed.StarCraft: Retribution. WizardWorks Software. Zerg campaign: “Dynamic Evolution, mission 11: "The Battle of Char” (in English). 1999. References Category:Retribution zerg characters‎ Category:Zerg player characters Category:Zerg cerebrates